Beginnings
by Sajoli
Summary: Everyone has to start somewhere. First fic. How Danny got his powers, and as an added bonus, Jazz, Sam, Vlad, and anyone who asks gets powers, too! Jazz's is first.
1. Default Chapter

HI! This is my first fic, so be easy on me, please. This is the default chapter to the whole story. Okay, let's begin.

The format is actual writing in third person, such as: Danny swept his hand through his messy black hair, sighing. He wanted to tell Sam about... what he felt for her, but he couldn't. His pants would probably fall down or something, like what happened with Paulina. But he didn't care about Paulina. Just about Sam.

Sorry, I couldn't resist. They're such a cute couple!

Anyways, there will always be a default chapter, prologue story, and blooper role, but Jazz's story is so short, it will all be thrown together as one.

Sorry that this was so short, but I just wanted to clear some things up. Jazz's story is on the way!

Flames will be used to light candles in my room so I can keep writing, but a swarm of angry bees will hospitalize me and cause my sister to write the rest of my story, resulting in it being, as Lancer said, "worse than you could ever imagine!" 

Oh, yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom. Do you have to rub it in? 


	2. Jazz

Tadaa! Jazz's is here. It is dedicated to Lightning Streak, the first reviewer. The idea for this came from a really funny mental picture of a younger Jazz in a box armour.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom--Butch Hartman does.

She's a phantom. She's a phantom  
Yo, Jazz Fenton, she was only six When she saw a wierd machine in her attic.  
And she tried to find what made it tick.  
Gonna learn it all cause she's Jazz Phantom  
She turned it on, ignoring her wit And when it started to work, put her hand in it!  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed!  
Her molecules got all rerranged!  
When she woke up in the Ghost Zone, she realized She had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes!  
She could walk through walls, dissapear, and fly!  
So she struck up a deal with a ghostly guy!  
It was then that she knew what she had to do:  
She had to learn all the things that the other ghosts knew!  
She learned it all, this part is true!  
Gonna learn it all, cause she's Jazz Phantom  
Gonna learn it all, cause she's Jazz Phantom  
Gonna learn it all, cause she's  
Jazz Phantom!

Six-year-old Jazz Fenton gaped at the large machine in front of her. It's hexagonal border was covered with what appeared to be twenty years of dust. A rather big remote with a huge red button in the center and several smaller buttons surrounding it lay next to the machine.

Jazz was standing in the old attic above the Fenton household, the white and black jumpsuit her parents had given her for her birthday last week fit snuggly around her. Her red hair fell to her waist, with a blue bow holding some hair up, and her blue-green eyes were sparkling with curiousity. In her hands lay a small teddy bear.

Although Jazz was a very bright girl,she couldn't resist the great urge inside her to press the big, shiny, red button on the remote, and though she fought it, she gave in at the end.

With a click, the button depressed under her small hand, and green sparks shot out of the portal. Curiousity getting the better of her, Jazz stuck the very same hand that had thet had pushed the button through it.

There was a loud ZAP, and Jazz felt her body go numb. Unconcious, she fell through the now lit portal, her body not appearing on the other side.

The first thing Jazz noticed was that there wasn't anything beneath her. Or above her. In fact, there wasn't even anything touching her, except for something wet and slobbery on her face.

Her eyes gently fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was a cute puppy. That was green. And glowing. And floating. Fifty feet above the ground.

Jazz shrieked, and jumped awway, which she immediatly realized was a mistake. She was sure that she would plunge to her doom, but peeked one eye open after a full minute of doom-free time.

She was still floating there, those many feet above the tombstone laden ground. She peeked past her white boots at the skeletons littered on the hard ground.

Suddenly, Jazz realized something. White boots? They had been black when she got them. The dog that had awakened her barked, and scampered into a open purple door in the realm of swirling green. Jazz followed it.

The door slammed shut behind her, revealing a violet, seemingly endless room filled with boxes and other junk, reminding Jazz of the attic that had sent her here.

She whizzed over to an old, Victorian, fulll-length mirror, long hair rippling behind her, and skidded to a stop (despite her floating in the air) infront of it. She froze at what she saw.

Her jumpsuit had inverted it's colors; it was now a black base with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. The bow was black, a stark contrast to her now white hair. She blinked, and the last remaining aspect of her normal self, her eyes, changed to a radioactive green. The teddy bear in her hands was a milky white, instead of the regular patched and faded brown.

"Who dares to intrude upon the peaceful serenity of my home?"

Jazz whirled around, and found herself facing a large, shadowy box. "Who -- who's there?" Jazz squeked. She dropped the teddy bear and picked up the trembling green dog instead.

"I go by many names," the mysterious voice answered, "But you may call me..." The box sprang open, and a chubby little man wearing a mugger's cap and overalls popped out.

"The BOX GHOST!!!" The fat ghost (for that was what jazz supposed he was) waved it's fingers in a failing attempt to be scary.

"Well, Mr. Box Ghost," Jazz said, all fear forgotten, and in fact trying to stiffle a giggle, " could you teach me how to be a ghost? I think that I somehow died."

The Box Ghost looked at her suspiciously. "What's in it for me?" he asked, his ridiculous accent making it even hardder for Jazz to not laugh.

"Uhhhhh..." Jazz snatched the forgotten teddy bear from the void where it remained floating. "I'll give you Mr. Snuggawuffs," she said, pointing to the toy.

"Deal," the Box Ghost said, a little to quickly. He realized his mistake, and added, "It's not like I collect them or anything..."

Jazz tossed him the plush, then drew her foot across the air. "So, where do we start?"

The Box Ghost looked at her. Silence. Then, "Suit up!"

"Wha--?"

He grabbed a few extra boxes, and hurled them at Jazz. They jumped together to form a sort of cardboard armour around her and the dog.

And so, the Box Ghost proceeded to train Jazz and her ghost puppy, which she named Spooky. They soon worked out a schedule. When Jazz had learned how to change back to normal (she kept it secret from the other ghosts), she would go to school in the mornings. At noon, after a quick lunch, she would change, and met with the Box Ghost in what she now knew was called the Ghost Zone. Within a week, she could easily defeat him, so she starteed moving up the line. She trained with the lunch-loving ladies, the mechanically armoured shrimps, the amulet-wearers, teh electrical geniuses, the vengeful nerds, the wish-granting genies, the law-abiding jailers, the happy-sucking grand-folks, the hard-rocking gals, and so on, keeping her half-human issue secret from them all.

Jazz even became so strong that she worked with a very powerful ghost that called himself 'Vlad Plasmius'.

This continued for the better of eight years, but then Jazz started to get bored with all this fighting. Vlad, feeling pity on her, helped her hang up the towel. As a token of their friendship and an agreement that they would never fight, her gave her a teal headband that protected her from detection and being injured by technology.

They said their final goodbyes, and then Jazz left through the portal, and sealed it forever by way of a large mallet.

After two years of ghost-free time, she relaxed, but with the discovery of her younger brother's simalarities, she passed the towel on.

Yay! I'm done! Finally. Sorry it took so long, but I'm done! 


End file.
